The Good Life
by Tacuma
Summary: When the country is in war, all the children of the important families are brought to the save house of the Fuji family. One of those children is crown prince Tezuka. TezukaFuji


**Title: **The Good Life  
**Writer: **Tacuma  
**Pairing: **Perfect Pair  
**Genre: **AU, angst, romance, friendship, war  
**Word count: **6562 words  
**Rating: **PG-15  
**Warnings: **minor character death, but it hardly worth mentioning  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis

A/N: An early happy birthday Tezuka!

* * *

**The Good Life**

Wars were not unfamiliar in the country, but a war like this never happened before. The enemies defeated the armies at the borders easily, and marched into the country. Everyone who could fight gathered, and trained, as many of the other people were evacuated. Those who couldn't escape were killed or taken as slaves.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

'Syuusuke, this is prince Tezuka Kunimitsu, he will come to live with us for a while,' said the duchess to her nine year old son. 'Take him to class, and show him around afterwards.'

The honey-haired boy nodded at his mother's words. He was used to it. Boys, and girls from all over the country were staying at their mansion. His parents would never tell him why, but little Fuji Syuusuke knew it had something to do with the war. He bowed to the prince with a bright smile before taking him to the classroom.

When they reached the classroom, Fuji walked over to the teacher. The class was filled with kids. All of them were nobilities.

'Sensei, this is Prince Tezuka Kunimitsu. He is…,' started Fuji, but the teacher cut him off.

'I know who he is. You can sit now, Fuji-kun.'

'Class, this is your new classmate prince Tezuka. He is going to stay with us for a while. Tezuka-kun, you can chose where you want to sit. There are two empty places. The one next to Atobe-kun, and the one next to Fuji-kun. You can pick a seat.'

The little prince walked towards the empty table, and sat down next to Fuji, who hadn't stopped smiling.

'No one was allowed to sit next to me or Atobe-kun,' he whispered. 'Everybody peeked at our answers when we are making a test, so we had to sit alone. But you don't look like you need to peek for high grades.'

The prince blinked. 'Thank you,' he said, not sure if he had just gotten a compliment.

'Fuji-kun,' said the teacher. 'I don't want to hear you talking, or Tezuka-kun will sit next to Atobe-kun.'

'Yes sensei,' said Fuji. When the teacher turned around to write something on the blackboard, he grinned at the prince.

'This is going to be fun.'

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

War got worse. Grain, and vegetables were burned, and cattle was stolen or killed. The enemies managed to get further into the country, leaving a trail of death, and destruction. Farms were burned down, and villages were taken over. The armies managed to protect the bigger cities with high walls. They couldn't be taken, and the enemies moved deeper into the county.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Tezuka watched how the other kids played tag. He never joined them. He was here for half a year now. Fuji had asked him a few time if he had wanted to play, but he preferred to just watch them. Back home he had always been alone, and he never played with anybody. He was a prince; he had to be king in the future. He wasn't here to play. But Tezuka had been surprised when Fuji sat down next to him without saying a word. Almost every time when the others played, they sat together. Sometimes they talked, sometimes they didn't.

In class Fuji had kept talking to Tezuka, so the teacher had put Tezuka next to Atobe. Fuji hadn't been pleased, and during breaks he always searched for the prince. Atobe did so as well, and the three of them stood there together. Atobe talked about uninteresting things, mostly about himself, neither Tezuka nor Fuji listened to his ramblings. He had soon given up, and went back to his friend Oshitari Yuushi, who didn't listen either, but at least talked back to him. Only when Atobe had left them Tezuka and Fuji would talk to each other.

Now, half a year later, Tezuka knew everything about Fuji. The future duke had told him everything about his life and his family, but Tezuka hardly spoke about his own family, until Fuji asked about it.

'Ne, Tezuka, what is your home like?'

The prince blinked at the sudden question that broke their comfortable silence. 'It's…' he hesitated. He didn't know how to describe things. 'It's a bit bigger than yours. There are more rooms and two big towers. The library is bigger as well.'

When Tezuka noticed Fuji was listening to his every word, he continued. 'I lived there with my parents and my grandfather. My father is always busy. Now that our country is at war he has a lot of extra work to do. He often went to check on the army, and to talk to the generals. Then my mother took over a lot of my fathers jobs. She told everybody in the house what to do, and she had meetings with dukes and counts. My grandfather locked himself up in his room, and hardly got out of there. There were lots of maids, gardeners, cooks, and guards, but they weren't allowed to talk to me. Only my teacher was allowed to, but he was lazy, so I spent most of my time learning on my own.'

'Weren't you lonely?' asked Fuji.

The prince shook his head. 'I read books in the library.'

Then the teacher shouted that their break was over, and that everybody had to return to the classroom. Tezuka stood up, but before he could leave, Fuji grabbed his hand.

'I'll be your friend, even if you have to go back home.'

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

'All right, boys, please listen carefully,' said the teacher. 'You're all know our country is at war. The youngest of you have reached the age of twelve now. In the future you will be ones defending our country. You won't fight yourself, but you will have important functions in ruling this country, and you will have to tell our armies what to do. That is why, from now on, you will get an extra class about handling situations in war.'

The teacher stepped aside and introduced the old man next to him. 'This is General Inoue. He fought in many different wars, and he is going to give you this class. Inoue-san, good luck.'

'Thank you,' said the older man. He stepped forward. The boys that were watching him noticed he was limping.

'Think he got wounded?' whispered Fuji to Tezuka. His teacher never allowed him to sit next to Tezuka, but this man didn't know him, so he had quickly taken the empty seat next to his friend. In these years Tezuka was here they had become better friends. Whenever they had the chance they were together. They spend their breaks together, sat beside each other during breakfast, lunch and dinner and made homework together.

Tezuka didn't answer Fuji's question. He watched the general, who showed them a map of their country.

'You had geography,' said Inoue-sensei. ' so you all know that at this moment we are here.' He pointed to a place in the north.

'Inoue-sensei,' said Atobe, and he stood up. The man gave him permission to say what he wanted. 'Why do we have to learn about how to solve a war? We're around twelve years old, the eldest here are fifteen. By the time we're old enough to finally rule, the war will be over.'

The generals face became red, and his eyes were dark. 'You think it's useless? You don't know how good your life is here! Out there kids your age are trained to kill our enemies for your safety! Don't tell me this is nonsense, because in the future you will have to know how to protect them!'

In the uncomfortable silence Atobe sat down on his chair. The general took a deep breath before he continued like nothing had happened.

'This is the safest place in our country, and that is why your parents sent you here. Most of you live close to the country borders where the battle is taking place at this moment. You are all here for your own safety. Our enemies have to defeat the whole country before they will reach you here.'

Tezuka raised his hand, and when the general called his name the prince stood up. 'What if they attack us from the sea? They know all important people in this country sent their children to this place. Isn't it the first place they want to attack? The complete future generation will be gone if they do.'

'Very smart,' said Inoue-sensei. 'They will try. No, worse, they already have tried, countless of times, but they will never succeed. They've come with one or two ships, inconspicuous. But the first problem arises as soon as they arrive here. The mountains. It's as good as impossible to climb the cliffs. The few who succeed can't bring anything. No food, no water, nothing. They either get eaten by the wild animals or starve to death. Those mountains are a labyrinth. The trip from the sea to the city is seven days. Without a guide it's more than seven days, and nobody survives that long without any food or water.'

'So, that is why everybody is here?' asked Fuji. 'If their families die, they will still have a living heir?'

'Indeed. This is particularly important for the royal family, since their castle is close to the south-east borders . It's close to a gap that our neighbouring country uses to enter ours.'

'Can't we just close the gap?' asked Oshitari.

'If we close it now we will have to kill all our enemies or throw them over the gates into their own country. Both bad solutions, so we have to hunt them down; we have to defeat them, so we can close the gap when they're back in their own country. It might take years before we get to close the gap. That's why I'm here. It's going to be your responsibility.'

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

By now, more than half of the country was taken by the enemy . The people were frightened, and moved over the big river that crossed the country. There the armies managed to stop the march of the enemies. Boats were build, and burned down as soon as they touched the water. Arrows were flying from one river bank to the other. There were so many dead that their bodies couldn't be buried anymore. The smell of burned and rotten flesh filled the air.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

King Kuniharu and queen Ayana waited in the great hall where duke Fuji received his guests. They were only here for a short visit, and they would go back tomorrow, but the queen had insisted she to see her son. He was twelve now. She hadn't seen him in more than three years. It was bad enough she couldn't take him back to the castle. They had been through enough trouble to get out of there without being seen, and getting back would be a problem as well.

When the door opened three boys stepped inside. The queen knew the first two were the sons of the duke. The last one was her son. She saw as his eyes widened when he noticed them. Nobody had told him his parents were here. The three boys approached their parents. Ayana could see her boy hesitating , so she stepped forward and took him into her arms.

'Kunimitsu,' she said with tears in her eyes. 'You've grown so much. I hardly recognized you. How are you doing?'

Her son answered her, but she saw him looking at the Fuji family every once in awhile when he was talking to her. She knew he felt the distance too. His carful answers to her questions, and the awkward hug he gave his father showed that he wasn't comfortable. They had never been close, but now Ayana regretted she had never paid more attention to him. When he bluntly asked them why they were here she almost cried.

'You've got a little brother, Kunimitsu,' said the queen. She took her youngest son from one of the maids who had been carrying him. 'It's not safe yet, he can't stay at home. I wish we could take you home, but instead we will have to bring your brother here, so he will be safe as well.'

She saw relief in his eyes when she said he couldn't go home, and tears ran down her face. He was looking at the family of the duke again. No, not the family, to that boy. The oldest son of the duke with the long hair. He stepped forward, and stood next to her Kunimitsu.

'He is really cute!' said the boy when he looked at the baby. 'Now you have a little brother too, Tezuka!'

Much to the queens surprise Kunimitsu smiled at the son of the duke. It was only for a second, and it was only a small smile, but it was a smile nonetheless. She didn't wonder anymore if it was good to let her sons stay here. Her eldest, who had always been lonely, locked in the library, had made friends.

'Since he will stay here he will be like your little brother too, Fuji-kun,' said Ayana. 'Take good care of my boys.'

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Tezuka sat in the library reading a book when Fuji entered, and sat on the chair next to him. The prince put his book down, knowing the time for reading was over now.

'How did it go?' he asked. Fuji and his brother had a special class that would teach them to become a duke in the future. A few others followed the same class, but Tezuka didn't have to. He had his own private class with people, who his father had chosen, taught him how to become a good king.

Fuji's class was given by the duke himself, and he often let his sons stay behind so they could give their opinion about real cases. They were only fourteen, but the duke thought it was important they got familiar with things they might get to deal with in the future.

'Not good,' sighed Fuji. 'The same as always. Whatever Yuuta says is always better than what I say.'

'Why does he favour Yuuta-kun?' asked Tezuka. He heard stories about it from Fuji, but he doesn't understand it. 'You're smart, one of the best in our class, and you've come up with interesting and useful solutions.'

'Thanks,' said the smaller boy with a smile. 'But this has nothing to do with brains. When I was born my father thought my mother cheated on him. No child of his could have such eyes. Nee-san told me that when I was born, my father let all the men my mother had seen or talked to in nine months come here so he could check their eyes. He couldn't find anybody with the same kind of eyes, and in the end he said he believed I'm really his child.'

'He still isn't convinced?'

'No, that is why Yuuta was born not much later,' answered Fuji. 'My father was sure Yuuta was his son. His own, normal son. Not the insane one with the creepy eyes.'

'Is that why you close your eyes so often,' asked Tezuka.

At that question Fuji opened his eyes. 'Yes,' he said. 'I was looking at my father in class today, and he didn't look me in the eyes once. He even told me not to be so girly! Like I can help it that my face looks like this. I know he would do anything to make Yuuta his heir instead of me.'

'I would prefer you became the next duke,' said Tezuka honestly.

'Why?'

'When I become king and you become duke we will have to work together at least a few times a year.'

Fuji sighed again. 'I would prefer seeing you everyday instead of just a few times a year for business.'

'So do I.'

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

The peak of war was over. Slowly the armies of King Tezuka were on the winning hand. The enemy was growing weaker, ran out of food, many of them died or fled. New enemies were send to help, but everyday they had to retreat a little. They couldn't stand their ground, but they hadn't accepted their defeat yet and fought back harder than before.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Yuuta watched how his older brother sat in the garden with the crown prince. They were just talking, but they looked so comfortable. He had seen how they had become friends during the last years, but he couldn't understand why. How could Tezuka-san like his brother? His very annoying, teasing, sadistic brother.

At that moment Saeki Kojiroh stepped next to Yuuta on the balcony. His father was an earl in the east of the country, and he was very good friends with Fuji Syuusuke. But Yuuta liked the black and white haired boy too. He was kind and friendly to everyone.

'Spying on your aniki?' asked Saeki with a smirk.

'Not really,' answered Yuuta. 'I was only wondering how Tezuka-san could be such good friends with him. Aniki is always teasing him.'

Saeki chuckled. 'Syuusuke sure likes to tease people. It probably annoys Tezuka-san sometimes as well. But Syuusuke is an intelligent guy at the same time. He seems to understand Tezuka-san, and vice versa.'

'How can someone like Tezuka-san understand an idiot like aniki?' muttered Yuuta. He really didn't understand.

'Because he isn't that much of an idiot, no matter what your father says about him. He acts sadistic, and he is always teasing you, but sometimes he does so to hidehis feelings. Tezuka-san will listen to his stories without interrupting.'

'So do you. He can talk to you instead of that rock.'

Saeki laughed. Fuji and Tezuka heard him, and turned around. Saeki waved at them, and Fuji happily waved back. The expression of the prince didn't change. Fuji turned back, and the two of them continued their conversation.

'What's so funny?' asked Yuuta at the still widely grinning Saeki.

'Can't you see?' asked the black-and-white haired boy. 'He likes Tezuka-san better. I know he likes me too, but…don't you think they look almost like a couple in love.'

'You shouldn't say such gross things,' said Yuuta and with one last glance at the two he walked away.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

It had been months since Atobe had worked together with Tezuka. Every time they had to pair up, Fuji would claim the prince as his partner, and work together with him. But this time Fuji hadn't been around. He had been at his special class to learn to become the next duke, together with his brother. Atobe had used this opportunity to finally work together with Tezuka again.

The weather was great, so they sat together in the garden at one of the white tables, and worked at the project. The teacher had given them a difficult problem that could occur in their future, and every team had to find a solution for it. The teacher would decide which solution would be the best. Atobe was sure they were going to win this easily as they were two intelligent boys. If only the problem wouldn't be so useless.

'I don't think this would ever happen in real life,' said the grey-haired young man. 'Even farmers aren't that stupid.'

Tezuka sighed. 'They're not being stupid Atobe, nobody burns their grain to ashes on purpose.'

This was why Tezuka always worked together with Fuji. Atobe was kind in his own way and smart, but he was a rich guy, and even at the age of sixteen he still couldn't understand those who didn't have money. Fuji could be teasing and playing around during projects, but at least he understood the situation and came up with a good solution.

'Then what do you think we should do?' asked Atobe. 'It's not like we can magically grow grain out of nothing.'

'I would take precautions, and make sure there are a few barns across the country that do have grain, so we can give that to the farmers if something happens.'

'I don't think this is what sensei wanted. It's a precaution and…'

The two of them looked up when they heard a door being slammed. It was Fuji. He stormed towards their table, and grabbed Tezuka's arm. The prince stood up, and walked away with him. Flabbergasted Atobe watched them leave. Something or someone had obviously upset the future duke. Atobe couldn't stop himself, and followed them. He found them standing under a tree, hidden from view from the big house. Atobe hid himself behind some bushes, making sure he could hear everything. Maybe he would find out why Tezuka liked that annoying guy so much.

The only thing he heard was crying, and when he peeked he found Tezuka holding Fuji in his arms, his face buried in Tezuka's clothes. They stood there like that for a few minutes until the sobs had stopped. Atobe was getting impatient.

'My dad,' started Fuji. 'He told me he decided that…he decided that Yuuta will be his heir. Yuuta will become the future duke.'

'Why?' asked Tezuka. He sounded angry.

'He said Yuuta is more suitable, because he is more serious and trustworthy. With the way he looks and works, he will easily earn the respect of the people,' said Fuji quoting what his father had told him.

'Nonsense,' said Tezuka. 'Why would he earn respect with the way he looks? Because he looks more manly? His way of working isn't that efficient either; he doesn't understand the people at all. And I wonder if he is trustworthy. I know you are. That is not a reason to make Yuuta-kun duke instead of you.'

Atobe had never heard Tezuka say so much at once.

'My father said I'm not trustworthy because I have secrets. I told him everybody had secrets, and then he started about my mother having secrets, and not telling him about my real father.'

'It's fine, Syuusuke,' answered Tezuka. His voice was softer now. 'Everything will be fine. Let Yuuta-kun become the next duke. I'll offer you a better job at the palace. Far away from them.'

Atobe couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Tezuka called Fuji by his first name. He peeked over the bushes to see why it was silent on the other side. He found Fuji standing in Tezuka's arms, on the tips of his toes, so he could reach Tezuka's lips. Tezuka had his arms wrapped around Fuji's body, and his hands were resting close to his butt. He was bending down a little, and his lips were pressed against Fuji's. Atobe couldn't believe what he was seeing. It seemed there was a very good reason why the duke thought his eldest son had secrets for him.

Quickly he stood up, and returned to the table where he had been working with Tezuka, hoping Tezuka would return to work on the project. It was clear now why the prince preferred working together with Fuji.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Tezuka's brother turned six. Tezuka hardly saw him, he was busy with classes, and other things. Also, the servants who raised his brother seemed to dislike it when he visited too often.

But today was his birthday and even though Tezuka didn't know the boy very well, he wanted his brother to spend the day with some family, which had to be him, since their parents wouldn't be able to come over, and he heard his grandfather hardly left his room anymore.

Tezuka knocked on the door of his brother's room and a servant opened it and let him in. A strict-looking man stepped towards him. It was his brother's tutor. Their parents had named him tutor to make sure the youngest prince would get the best education possible, and that he would be raised to be king from the first day of his life.

'Excuse me Tezuka-sama, but I'm afraid I will have to ask you to leave,' said the man. 'I have strict orders from your father that nobody, except the three tutors, are allowed to see him when he becomes six years old. From this day on the real practice to become the future king will begin. It can't be interrupted by anybody else.'

'May I remind you that he is the second son, and that _I _am the future king?' asked Tezuka insulted. 'I went through the same training as he will, so I won't have a bad influence on him.'

'His training will be stricter than yours. He will focus a 100 per cent on becoming king, in case something will happen to you before you have an heir.'

Tezuka glared at the man. The tutor seemed to shrink a few inches, but still didn't let him in. The prince knew his father had really given the man his orders. His father was the only one scarier than he was.

'I will just have to make sure nothing will happen to me then,' said Tezuka as he turned around and walked away. He ignored the people who were looking at him, and obviously wondering what was wrong with him.

He went to his room, and didn't go to his classes or dinner. He was thinking about his fathers' reasons for this. He tried to write him a letter, but then he remembered it would probably never reach him. The war was still going on in the south, and no messenger would be able to reach the castle.

When he heard the sound of the door opening, and closing, he didn't have to look up to know it was Fuji who entered the room. Nobody else dared to come in without knocking first.

'Could you lock the door, please?' Tezuka asked, still not looking up from the piece of paper in front of him. He heard how the door was locked, and how Fuji approached him. Then he felt gentle hands on his shoulders.

'What's wrong Kunimitsu? I heard you weren't in class, because it was your brother's birthday, but you weren't at dinner either.'

Tezuka turned around. 'They said I'm not allowed to see my brother anymore, because, from this day on, he will be practicing to become the future king.'

'But you are the future king,' said Fuji. 'It doesn't make sense.'

'I know, I said so as well, but it seems my father ordered it to be like this.'

Fuji bit his lip. 'That sounds almost like your father is trying to do the same to you as mine did to me. Like he wants to push you aside to make your brother king.'

'I don't know,' sighed Tezuka. 'I…I just don't know.'

Fuji wrapped his arms around the prince's neck. 'They can't do that to you. You're much older than you're brother. You're eighteen, he is six. He has to wait twelve more years before he could even start thinking about becoming king. And even if they will try to make him king in your place, I'll still love you.'

Tezuka smiled a little. 'That's a relief. I thought you only loved me, because I'm going to be the most powerful man in the country.'

'You know me too well,' laughed Fuji. 'You know all I want is to become the most beautiful queen this country would ever have. Doing nothing all day, but eating and walking in the gardens you told me about. Nothing but loving you, or better, making love to you. Remember your promise? You promised me we would make love if we both reached the age of eighteen. It's been a month since my birthday. Don't you think I've been patient enough?'

Tezuka's smile grew a little wider as he stood up. He lifted Fuji in his arms, and carried him to the bed.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

More and more places were set free, and the people started to rebuild their daily lives. The enemies were only in the south. The north had it's freedom back. But everyday soldiers still fought for their lives, and the lives of their loved ones, so even the people in the lowest south of the country could try to live their lives again.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Because the war was over in most places in the country, a lot of the boys and girls that had stayed with the Fuji family left, and went back 'home'. The war had lasted almost twelve years, and all of them had lived longer with the Fuji family than with their own. Some were looking forward to seeing their families again, but others hardly remembered what it was like to be with them.

'I don't want to go,' whined Kikumaru Eiji, one of Fuji's best friends. He had wrapped his arms around his friend like he was never going to let go again. A carriage was waiting for him, and the driver was tapping his foot impatiently on the ground.

'You should go, Eiji,' said Fuji with a smile. 'I will miss you too, but we will see each other again.'

'Come on Eiji,' said Oishi, Eiji's other best friend, who was ready to get into the carriage.

Eiji let go of Fuji, and walked towards Oishi. Before he got into the carriage he turned around, and waved happily at Fuji. Fuji waved back and he kept waving until the carriage was out of sight. Then he turned around to go back inside, only to find Saeki standing there, a big suitcase in his hand.

'You're leaving too?' Fuji asked.

The black-and-white-haired boy nodded. 'Yes, I got a letter from my parents that it's safe, and they asked me to come home.'

'I see,' replied the blue-eyed boy. 'Goodbye then.'

They hugged each other shortly. When they parted Saeki ruffled Fuji's hair. 'I will miss you,' he said. 'Come and visit my place someday. I've seen enough of yours!'

Fuji smiled. 'I will! I want to know what your house looks like. I will miss you too.'

Another carriage appeared, and a servant took the suitcase.

'Take care, Syuusuke.'

'You too, Kojiroh.'

Saeki got into the carriage and Fuji showed him one last happy smile before the carriage set off. When it was out of sight, tears fell from Fuji's eyes. His friends had been like his brothers. They had spent more than half of their lives together, and now he didn't know when he would see them again.

Suddenly a hand rested on his shoulder. Fuji turned around, and buried his face in the chest before him. Arms were wrapped around his shoulders as tears ran down his cheeks.

'Are you leaving too, Tezuka?' asked Fuji after he calmed down a little. He didn't dare to look his lover in the eyes.

Fingers were gently buried in Fuji's hair. 'I'm not leaving, and when I do , I'll take you with me.'

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

The time that Tezuka had to leave came a few months later. News that the country was free again spread quickly, and reached the mansion of the Fuji family as well. The news worried Fuji. It would mean Tezuka could return to the royal palace as well.

'Don't listen to rumours,' said Tezuka when Fuji asked him about it. 'I will only return when I will get a letter from my family that it's safe to return.'

Fuji knew he was right, but he couldn't stop worrying. And when a letter arrived for Tezuka his worries came true. The letter came from the king, and he wrote the enemies had left, and it was safe to return home.

'I'm going back alone,' said Tezuka after he read the letter to Fuji.

'WHAT?' shouted Fuji angry. 'You promised to take me with you! Are you leaving me alone now?'

'No Fuji, I won't leave you alone,' answered Tezuka. 'My parents asked to let my brother stay here a little longer. He has never seen my parents, and it will be a shock for him to return. Your parents will have to bring the news to him. In two weeks I will return to get him. I will take you with me then as well. First, I have to talk to my father about the position we will give you. I can't just take you, and tell them you're my lover.'

Fuji sighed. 'I guess you're right. I will stay here, and wait for you like some damsel in distress.'

'You're not a damsel in distress, you have a brain of your own,' replied Tezuka.

Together they packed Tezuka's stuff. It wasn't much, mostly clothes. Fuji promised to pack the other things when the prince was gone. When he came back he could take it with him.

The next day they said goodbye in private, because Fuji's family was waiting for Tezuka to leave. They hadn't said goodbye to any of the others, but the prince was a different matter. They couldn't let him leave like that. So after secret promises, kisses and hugs Fuji left the room to join his family. A few minutes later Tezuka walked to the door where the duke and his family were waiting.

'Thank you very much for letting me stay here. Thank you for your care and kindness,' said Tezuka as he stood in front of them. He bowed slightly as he spoke.

'The pleasure was ours,' said the duke as he bowed as well.

'I'll be back to pick up my brother, and the things I have left.'

With that said Tezuka left. He jumped on his horse that was readied for him. He looked at the Fuji family, and glanced at Fuji. He could see the tears in his eyes, and he wished he could kiss them away. With pain in his heart, he left.

Fuji watched Tezuka leave. He turned around, and went inside. He didn't want his family to see him cry. He knew Tezuka would come back, but it still hurt to see him leave after all those years. If the war had lasted longer, Tezuka would still be here.

The blue-eyed boy waited for a week. He locked himself in his room, and skipped most classes. It was no fun with just him and Yuuta. So he aimlessly walked through the mansion and the gardens, remembering the times he spent there with Tezuka.

Until, eight days after the prince left, a messenger from the palace arrived with a letter. Fuji noticed him when he was staring out of the window, and got a bad feeling about it. He ran to the council room where his father was, and waited until he had finished reading the letter.

'That's a shame,' muttered the duke when he was done. He handed the piece of paper to Fuji.

_The enemy lured the royal family into an ambush._

_The king, the queen and their eldest son have died._

_Long live the king!_

Fuji's hands trembled as he read the letter over and over again. After reading it ten times the honey-haired young man looked up. The messenger was about to leave.

'Wait!' he said. 'Do you know anything? Do you know what happened?'

The messenger turned around. He nervously watched the duke as if asking for permission to speak. Fuji's father nodded at him, telling him he could speak.

'I'm not sure about everything,' said the messenger. 'But when the prince arrived, and the gates opened our enemies attacked. They came from everywhere. We don't know how long they had been hiding there. Nobody had ever seen a sign of them, but suddenly they appeared out of nowhere! I only know they killed the guards at the gate, and set the place on fire. Everything was burned down, and there were no survivors.'

'When was this?' asked Fuji.

'Six days ago,' answered the messenger. 'It took awhile to search through the remains of the castle, to identify the bodies of the royal family, and to bury them.'

Six days ago, repeated Fuji in his head. It would take Tezuka three days to go from this place to the palace. He left eight days ago. How did he arrive there in just two days? Even for a man like him it was too dangerous to travel at night. People were hungry, and they did everything to get money or food. Only messengers travelled at night, without carrying any worthy with them.

'Thank you,' said Fuji to the man in front of him, who was glad he could finally leave.

'Father, I want to go to there, I want to go to their grave.'

The duke frowned as he watched his oldest son. 'What will you gain by going there?' he asked. 'He is dead. There is no more reason for you to keep his bed warm. Don't look so shocked. Like I don't know what happens in my own house. Don't think he cared about you. You were just a toy he could practice with, so he could pleasure his future wife.'

Fuji bit his lip. He wanted to scream, to shout that Tezuka loved him, and that he would never use him like that. That Tezuka was an honest man, unlike some others. He took a deep breath before he spoke again.

'I'm going there.'

'Fine, but if you leave now, you're not my son anymore, and you can never return,' replied the duke angrily.

'You never saw me as your son,' said Fuji when he turned around, and walked away.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Fuji found Tezuka staring almost relieved at the ruins of what once had been his home. There was only one place in the enormous garden where the grass was still growing. Everything else had been burned to ashes. Underneath the last big tree was a tombstone with three names: Tezuka Kuniharu, Tezuka Ayana, Tezuka Kunimitsu.

'You're supposed to be dead,' said Fuji when he stood next to Tezuka.

'Yes, so it would seem,' answered the prince. 'They had heard I would come back home. Our enemies have waited for that opportunity. They could kill the three of us. They didn't know about my brother. Nobody did. But they were too early. I hadn't arrived home yet. It was probably a messenger who arrived. The third body must be my grandfather's. He never left the castle, he hardly left his room. People had forgotten about his existence.'

'The poor man isn't even buried under his own name,' said Fuji. 'Everybody thinks it was you that died. There is already an announcement that the king and queen had a second son, and that he will become the future king.'

'I don't care,' said Tezuka. Fuji looked up at him surprised.

'Think about it,' said the bespectacled young man. 'You're disowned, and I'm supposed to be dead. As the future king, and a future duke we couldn't be together, but who can stop us now?'

'You think we can start living together somewhere?' asked Fuji. 'A place where nobody knows us? Will we be able to make money?'

'We've got the best education one could get, and you were the one who came up with the best solutions, so I'm sure we will find a way.'

Fuji grinned. 'If we walk into a village in these clothes everybody will immediately know we're not regular people. We better find ourselves some different clothes.'

He took Tezuka's hand, and pulled him away from his burned memories, into a brighter future.


End file.
